Young Hearts Unyielding
by Moonlyte Junko
Summary: Ranma and Akane are married, Kuno and Nabiki are engaged, Ukyou and Ryouga seem to be closer than usual. Well you get the point.
1. Ranma and Akane

  
"Young Hearts Unyielding."  
  
-By Moonlyte Junko  
Chapter one  
*************************  
  
"Akane, what are you doing?" Ranma Saotome asked, a slight bit shocked to see Akane so close to him.  
Akane looked up at him hurt playing across her face,"What do you mean? I'm just showering my husband with  
affection. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked. "No, I'm just not use to it, that's all,"Ranma defended himself.  
"Oh. So your not use to having the uncute tomboy cuddling you?" she asked, anger in her voice. "No, that's not it at all-I..."  
Akane giggled, it was so much to fun to make Ranma squirm like that. "I was just playing." she said and leaned closer  
to him. Ranma smiled a little bit. It felt sort of nice cuddling with her like that. It was much nicer to the alternative of a big  
wooden mallet making contact with his skull. He relaxed and put his arm around his wife. "You look really kawaii  
today." he said and smiled towards the ceiling so Akane couldn't see him blushing. But she knew he was, he couldn't  
hide it from her. She just leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. The second wedding had been better than the first,  
which had been ultimately ruined by Ranma's assortment of fiancees. The second wedding had been held in secret,  
and everyone, except their immediate family knew about it. It was probably better that way, although Akane  
didn't like Ranma's other fiancee's trying to get to him. Of course, Ranma was hers, she knew that. Smiling with  
content thoughts, she lowered her head, and fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
************************  
Ukyou Kuonji was busy cleaning off the grill at "Ucchan's." It had been a busy day, and plenty of customers  
came in, but not Ranma. It was odd considering that Ranma was a usual, and that she was his cute fiancee.  
A knot of worry formed in her stomache, that one night ago, there was a ceromony of some sort at Ranma's house.  
She, nor anyone else was aloud in, and Kasumi had told them it was celebrating her birthday. Ukyou had just dismissed  
this as true, since Kasumi was the sweet unlying woman that she was. But still Ukyou couldn't resist the feeling  
that something sneaky had gone on behind her back. Ukyou sighed, and thought about things. She knew that  
Ranma was somewhere with Akane, and that disturbed her considering they had already tried to get married once.  
Ukyou shook the thoughts out of her head and happily went back to humming and cleaning off the grill.  
Ryouga stumbled into the restraunt,"Excuse me but does anybody know the way to Furikan High?" he asked.  
Ukyou laughed and Ryouga glowered at her. "In the one year or so that I've known you, all your good  
for is getting lost." Ryouga gave her an annoyed look,"What do you know? All your good for is cooking."  
he said with a grin and slid into the seat. It wasn't Ranma, but it was better than noone. "What will it be?"  
she asked. "Anything, but no pork." Ryouga said. Ukyou smiled, for some reason he always said that and she  
never had the nerve to ask him. Ryouga watched as she stirred the batter and set the japanese pizza  
to cook on the grill. "You've been gone for a while, where've you been all this time?" Ukyou asked, as  
she kept her eyes on the Okonomiyaki. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I had to spend a night in a feild  
full of cows though." Ukyou looked up at him with a look that said your kidding,right? Ryouga shrugged.  
"I feel sorry for you, stupid and lost." Ukyou said and she prepared the plate and handed it to Ryouga.  
"Har,har." Ryouga said and grabbed the Okonomiyaki and with a few quick bites it was gone. Ukyou  
stared in disbelief,"You were hungry huh?" Ryouga only nodded. "So why did you want to find Furikan High?"  
Ukyou asked getting to the original question. Ryouga looked embarrassed,"Well, I got a letter from my mom  
and she told me that she wanted me to go to school, since I've missed so much." he said. Ukyou  
smirked. "You'll probably get lost on the way to the bathroom." Ukyou said and started to prepare a second  
helping for Ryouga,"That only happened once!" Ryouga defended and Ukyou smiled at him.  
Kina cute when he acts so offended like thatUkyou thought and smiled. "Where are you going to live until  
then?" she asked. Ryouga face faulted,"I guess I forgot about that little detail." Ukyou laughed. "Sometimes  
I worry about you Ryouga." she said and handed him a second helping. "Actually another reason I came back to see the girl  
I've had a crush on for a long time." he said. Ukyou raised an eyebrow,"Lemme guess, Akane?" Ryouga looked  
down at his plate,"You could say that."  
************   
Akane woke up and saw her husband asleep, getting up carefully enough as not to wake him she crept  
to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat. When she got in she saw Nabiki, muching on some toast and reading  
a book at the kitchen table. "Hi, oneechan." Akane said. Nabiki looked up and grinned,"Oh, so Mrs.Saomtome  
waltez into my mist." she said with a grin. Akane smirked,"Well, someones in a good mood. Who'd you manipulate now?"  
she asked with a laugh. A catlike smile spread across Nabiki's fair face. Raising one hand she held  
up a diamond ring,"Soon you'll be calling me Mrs. Kuno Nabiki." she said with a grin. Akane  
gasped, although it really didn't surprise her. It was bound to happen one way or another.  
"I guess you can pay me now." Nabiki said with a little yawn. Akane raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"For what?" Nabiki let out a triumphant purr,"Why for getting Kuno off yours and Ranma's backs,my  
dear little sister." Nabiki said, intending to sound tender, but sounding certainly evil.  
Akane put her hands on her hips, her sister was one of the most manipulative people in the world.  
But in her eyes.  
Could Akane be seeing..love?  
Love for Kuno?  
**********************  
"So, if your coming back to see Akane..did you break up with Akari?" Ryouga twindled his  
fingers,"Well the truth is, I haven't yet. I need to work out my feelings with..Akane." Ryouga  
said. Ukyou nodded, and was busy preparing his fourth Okonomiyaki. He didn't say he was hungry,  
but he didn't neccissarily tell her to stop and she was itching for company that day. Konatsu  
had the day off due to the flu, and Ranma hadn't come in that day leaving her bored.  
"So how about you and Ranma?" Ryouga asked, hoping Ukyou didn't hear the worry in his voice.  
"Slow, really slow." she said softly,"Kinda like buissness lately." she said with a half-hearted grin.  
She heard Ryouga let out a relieved sigh. "Ryouga.." she began,"By any chance, would the girl  
you have a crush on, not be Akane?" she asked. Ryouga looked away,"Uh, no it's Akane."  
Ukyou leaned towards him,"Your a bad liar." she said and went to the back of the restruant.  
Ryouga only watched. Well, there goes my chance. he thought sadly, and picking up his things  
preparing to leave. He heard the sound of something flying at him. Turning around he grabbed it.  
It was a book entitled, "Algebra Volumes 1-4." Ukyou grinned,"If your starting highschool again you'll  
need a tutor." she said. Ryouga looked at the book and then back at her. He sat down on one  
of the stools. "Open the book to page one, it's the little vertical line with a indent on top." she said in a sing  
song voice. Ryouga glowered at her but didn't say anything. Ukyou sat down and cross her legs,"Besides  
If you want to get Akane to like you, you better be smart." she said with a grin, emphasizing the name Akane.  
Ryouga set down his book,"Don't mock me." Ukyou looked surprised,"Mocking?" she asked, innocently.  
Ryouga leaned foward and smoothed back her hair. Ukyou was speechless. As they leaned closer Ukyou  
felt her heart pound. She pulled away at the last second,"Ok, Ryouga. Here is the first problem: 4 + A=54.  
What is A?" she asked while blushing. Ryouga sat back down in his seat and sighed."50." he muttered.  
*******************  
  
White pumps clicked along and made small echoes in the Kuno Mansion. "Kuno-baby.." Nabiki said in a low voice.  
  
"I distintcly told you that I don't like that name!" Her fiancee said from the staircase. Nabiki gave him a small  
  
hug and then leaned on his chest,"Oh, don't be upset Kuno-baby,"she said loving to push his buttons.  
  
Kuno just snorted. "Besides, how is your sister's intensive therapy going?" she inquired.  
  
"Well she didn't try to hide cyanide in my breakfast this morning," Kuno muttered. Nabiki gave another  
  
famous feline smile,"Oh why..that's good." she said ruffling his hair. The art of manipulating  
  
was simple, Kuno probably the easiest. All you had to do was pet him and he'd  
  
give you anything you want. Nabiki sighed hapilly at her good fortune, knowing she would  
  
soon tap into the Kuno Fortune. Kuno raised and eyebrow,"Ah?" Nabiki grinned.  
  
"Oh, Kuno-baby. You humor me, I'm not trying to push a deal through. I just want to be with  
  
my fiancee." she said. And the funny thing was, she wasn't lying.  
  
*******************  
  
Ranma like before, enjoyed the special times he could enjoy alone with his wife. For instance  
  
kissing was a good thing. An even better thing was she wouldn't hurt him for doing so.  
  
Of course Shampoo could walk in through the wall any second and cause serious complications.  
  
"Akane, when do you think we should tell anyone? You know, about us being...husband and wife?"  
  
Ranma said with a goofy grin. Akane leaned on him,"Well,perhaps in a room with rubber walls  
  
and no sharp objects." she said. "Sort of like Kodachi's room?" Ranma asked. This caused  
  
Akane to let out a very feminine giggle. Like before, he did enjoy those special times.  
  
*********************  
To be continued  



	2. Ukyou you've saved me!

  
"Young Hearts Unyielding."  
  
-By Moonlyte Junko  
  
Chapter two: Ukyou you've saved me!  
  
************************  
  
Ryouga stared at the problem. All through his life, whatever problem he face he barrlled right through it.  
  
But not this one, this problem was invincible. The only way it could be killed...Ryouga lifted his hands up.  
  
Ukyou grabbed his hand in midair,"LIKE FUN ARE YOU GOING TO RUIN MY TEXT BOOK." she shouted.  
  
Ryouga blushed madly. "Let me see the problem first atleast." she said cooling down. She took the seat  
  
next to Ryouga and looked at the problem he was having so much trouble with. She looked up at Ryouga.  
  
"You amaze me." she said. Ryouga couldn't tell from the tone of her voice if that was good or bad.  
  
"Your extreme stupidity amazes me." she said to noone in particular. Ryouga frowned. That wasn't  
  
excatly what everyone young man liked to hear. "Uh.." Ukyou grabbed his neck, although her  
  
small palm couldn't cover all of it, and brought him down towards the book. "Look A= N  
  
so if N=890, what does A equal? Also remember if Y stands for N and N stands for A.."  
  
Ukyou looked up to see Ryouga's eyes glazed over slightly, looking completely lost to what  
  
she was saying. Ukyou smiled,"Let's do this later. You're not getting it." Ryouga  
  
shook off his daze,"Yes, I am! Y stands for N and N stands for A.." he muttered.  
  
Ukyou couldn't believe he remembered that.  
***************************  
  
"Egad woman, I really dislike you!" Kuno said at his fiancee. Nabiki Tendo  
  
licked her lips and laughed a bored laugh. "Oh,Kuno-baby, you expect me to  
  
believe that?" she mummered. "Quit mocking me." Kuno snarled. This fight  
  
seemed to have started for no reason, but most likely was started by Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki stood on her tip toes and gave Kuno a small kiss. He shut up.  
  
"uh..uh.." he just gave up on trying to say anything. "I love you Kuno-baby."  
  
Nabiki said with a grin. "A ha ha ha ha!" Kodachi walked in singing  
  
a mantra that her therapist had taught her,"Blue skies..roses..pretty butterflies..  
  
a haa haaa haaaa!" The mantra was suppose to help her gain sanity, for some  
  
reason is seemed like she was loosing more of it. "Oh Kocchan came back from therapy?"  
  
Nabiki had started using that nickname for her soon to be sister in law. Kodachi  
  
nodded,"Today we're learning about why it is not important to use posion."  
  
she said. Nabiki shuddered, before therapy Kodachi's insanity could be classified slightly  
  
above Nerima normal; but now with her chirpy little girl voice and everything she was downright  
  
creepy, like from the Exorcist or something.  
  
******************  
  
"hmmm...where's the haul.." Happosai said to himself as he looked through Akane's  
  
drawers. "Ahem." a voice from behind him said. Ranma leaned against the wall, in  
  
his usual night wear-a t-shirt and boxers. "Can you explain to me why you happen  
  
to be going through my wife's drawers?" Happosai tried to fumble an excuse.  
  
It was too late as he was kicked out the window. "G'morning Ranma." Akane said  
  
and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, ignoring the old man's screams  
  
from outside. Life was so wonderful. After a few morning kissess Ranma and Akane  
  
came downstairs for dinner. "Hey, Akane? You know I was thinking why don't we go  
  
to Ucc- Ukyou's for lunch?" he asked. Akane nodded, and didn't frown. Ukyou was  
  
her friend, and it wasn't like Ranma was requesting to go to the Cat Cafe. Oh lord  
  
forbid he ever said that, Akane would have to kill her love. "I wonder how  
  
she's been doing lately?" Ranma asked himself.  
  
*********************  
  
  
"Aggh! It's 189~ 189! You jackass!" Ukyou shouted after Ryouga had starred  
  
at the same problem for twenty minutes. Ryouga cringed and dodged a blunt  
  
metal object,"You don't have to be so aggresive you know." he said.  
  
Ukyou sighed,"Let's go onto the next problem.." she muttered. "Uh, that  
  
one's easy the angle is obtuse." he said. Ukyou smiled,"Good at angles huh? I  
  
thought you were no brains." she said with a smirk. Ryouga glowered at her and  
  
she grinned even wider. "Hey, Ucch-errr..Ukyou!" Ranma shouted, having to get  
  
use to not using the nickname. "Hi, Ranchan!" Ukyou said ignored Akane's  
  
cringe. "Want some Okonomiyaki?" Ranma nodded gleefully. "Great! Move over  
  
dead weight." Ukyou whispered to Ryouga out of the corner of her mouth. "Oh, I  
  
am so sorry I seem to keep forgetting Ranma is god." Ryouga said under his breath  
  
and rolled his eyes. "What's Ryouga doing here?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm his informal tutor." Ukyou informed her. Ryouga glanced at  
  
Akane, so beautiful and delicate. He noticed something odd though, on  
  
her ring finger was just that, a beautiful golden ring. Ryouga pulled  
  
her to the side while Ranma made his order. Over the past year, he had learned  
  
to control his feelings so he didn't go red when he touched her, even though  
  
it was still a very hard thing to do,"Uh, Akane what's that ring for?"  
  
Ryouga asked worriedly. Akane looked down at her feet,"Well..I guess I can  
  
trust you Ryouga..but don't tell anyone." she mumbled. Ryouga nodded,"Yeah, what  
  
is it?" he asked. "Ranma..and I are married." Akane whispered quickly so a certain chef  
  
wouldn't hear. Ukyou flipped her Okonomiyaki not watching as Ryouga's heart shattered  
  
into a million peices inside of him.  
*********************************  
  
"Well bye Uch-Ukyou, thanks for the lunch!" Ranma said as he and Akane left.  
  
"Well, now that that's done how about we continue." Ukyou looked up to  
  
see Ryouga over in the corner, the air dark around him. "Shi..." he began.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T-" Ukyou began.  
  
"Shi..."  
  
A loud sound of a metal spatula hitting bone echoed throughout "Ucchan's."  
  
Ryouga turned around and gave Ukyou a look of absolute angst, then his mind  
  
kicked into gear and his face screwed up in confusion and pain before dropping  
  
to the floor. "Uh, Ryouga, are you.." Ukyou dropped to her knees and picked  
  
the unconcious boy's head up into her lap. She moved his hair out of  
  
his eyes to see him sleeping angelicly. "He looked so sad a moment ago..."  
  
she mummered. He looks pretty cute now though.  
**************************************************  
  
The Neko Haten bustled with activity, well most were young boys waiting to see  
  
the main waiter. The amazon beauty, Shampoo. The air around her gave evryone a feeling  
  
of strength and passion. Her bluish-purpilish hair bounched as she walked in a cute  
  
little outfit. And her Ramen did kick butt as well. The boys at the restruant would  
  
watch her walk in and out, a smile seeming to be permanatly splattered on her  
  
face as she served the Ramen. "Shampoo make special shrimp ramen for you." she said  
  
and sat it down in front of one boy giving him a wink. Blood splurted from his nose  
  
and he passed out in his Ramen, Ryouga-style. Shampoo just giggled and bounced  
  
back in to the kitchen. "Eeew! Mousse so stupid!" Shampoo said as the poor amazon  
  
boy had poured tea in with the Ranmen. "Mousse!? You blind, that is not spice  
  
it tea! Stupid Mousse." she shouted. Mousse blushed brightly. "Mousse so stupid,  
  
Shampoo wonder why she even have stupid duck boy around he no like well Ranma. Airen is  
  
best while Mousse is worst!" Shampoo declared really rubbing it in. Mousse sighed and walked  
  
to a far corner, not watching where he was going. Bumping into Shampoo he brought  
  
her falling to the ground. He stood over her,"Xian Pu! I'm so sorry, I.."  
  
he trailed off, in Amazon law he had technically defeated her by sending her to the ground.  
  
Shampoo snarled,"No..........." brushing herself off she walked grumpily up to Mousse.  
  
"Wo ai ni.." she said half heartidly on his lips and kissed him. He slumped to the floor  
  
unconcious soon after.  
**********************  
  
"So..uh...Ranma, it's ok if I told one person about the wedding, right?"  
  
Akane asked on the way home. Ranma turned around, eyes wide. "Depends  
  
on who you told..Akane.." he trailed off,"who did you tell exactly?"  
  
he asked. Akane sighed,"Ryouga." Ranma nearly choked,"Do you realize  
  
he can't keep that a secret if his life depends on it!?"  
*****************************  
  
Ukyou watched as Ryouga came too. He shook his head around.  
  
"Oh.." he woke up from a nightmare where Ranma and Akane were  
  
hugging and he walked in. She had told him she really wished  
  
he'd let her have her alone time with her husband, and that she hated him.  
  
He woke up to see Ukyou's face, the light from above framing it making  
  
her look like an angel. But he was too depressed to really notice,  
  
"Shi...Shi..Hokkodan!" Ryouga shouted and a beam of light burst through  
  
the ceiling of "Ucchan's" giving it a free skylight. Ukyou bristled with  
  
anger."Ryougaaaaaa..." she started but had seen he had already fallen  
  
back to sleep in her lap. "Ukyou..you've saved me.." he muttered.  
  
He was too sweet to kill. She'd have to wait until he woke up.  
********************************************************************  
  



	3. The Forgotten Potion!

  
"Young Hearts Unyielding."  
  
-By Moonlyte Junko  
  
Chapter Three: The forgotten potion."  
***********************************************  
  
Shampoo couldn't belive this was happening, while she was happy chasing Ranma, duck boy was a different story.  
  
Shampoo had an evil though just then, perhaps since he passed out he'd think that it had been just a dream!  
  
Shampoo was true to Amazon law and all but there was a loophole for stupid boys, there just had to be.  
  
"I'll ask Colgone!" she declared, and skipped off to find her wrinkly ancestor, with thoughts of ditching  
  
Mousse AND getting back to her airen!!  
  
A few minutes later a plan formed.  
  
"Shampoo, I can't believe you let your guard down like that! Unbelievable!" Colgone declared. Shampoo hung her head in shame.  
  
"Luckily, I have something that will have us forget all about the incident, you, me, and Mousse will take  
  
this postion, not only forgetting about breaking the rules but forgetting completely.." Cologne  
  
dugged through her robes and pulled out a bottle,"This is the" forgotten potion"! But you must  
  
use it carefully, the side effects are very dangerous!" she instructed. Shampoo nodded.  
  
A few minutes later Shampoo had dropped some of the powder in Mousse's open mouth, turning  
  
around she did the same to Colgone who blinked,"Huh, what am I doing in here?" Colgone  
  
said looking around,"Oh, hi granddaughter!" Colgone said with a grin. Shampoo smiled  
  
as it had worked,"Now Shampoo turn." Shampoo poured the powder down her throat  
  
choking slightly, and setting it down on the counter top. Blinking she looked down to see Mousse  
  
sprawled on the floor for some reason,"Mousse so stupid! Get back work!" Shampoo shouted.  
  
Mousse jumped up, banging his head slightly,"Huh, what happened?" he asked. Shampoo sneered.  
  
"Shampoo say..get back woooork!" she shouted. Mousse nodded, and began to make some ramen.  
  
Looking down he saw a bottle,"This must be seasoning?" he said half heartidly.  
  
"Not that much left, hope the person who gets this doesn't mind the extra spice." he said and poured the whole bottle into the mix.  
************  
  
Ryouga, accidentally walked out of "Ucchan's" that day.  
  
He was getting hungry.  
  
Looking to his left he noticed the Neko Haten, perhaps it wouldn't be bad to stop by there...  
  
  
"Mousse, we have customer! Pig-boy!" Shampoo shouted. Ryouga cringed at the nickname.  
  
Mousse nodded and walked up with a bowl of ramen smiling slightly at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo sneered and grabbed the bowl from him walking away in a huff. Mousse sighed unhappily,"Shampoo..  
  
will I ever have my chance to beat you and win your heart?" Mousse said, not realizing that he had only minutes ago.  
  
"Here." Shampoo said and smiled slightly,"Enjoy." she said and bounced off much to the other  
  
boy's liking. Ryouga stared at his ramen to see lots of spice on it. Oh well, the stuff never bothered  
  
him much anyway. He smiled and proceeded to stuff the ramen into his face.  
  
The next moment later he woke up, peeling his face of the table. Where was he? Blinking he saw an empty  
  
bowl and realized he was in a restruant. After looking through his whole backpack he managed to find  
  
some yen and set it down. Stumbling out of the restruant he bumped into a girl with long hair.  
  
A very beautiful brunette girl with a giant spatula.  
  
"So this is where you've been jackass!" Ukyou shouted,"And eating from my competition no less!  
  
Let'sgo!" she said and pulled him back towards "Ucchan's."  
  
"Ryouga?" he asked. Looking down he noticed his hand in the girl's considerably smaller one.  
  
She must be.....my girlfriend?  
****************************************  
  
"Now jackass, sit down!" Ukyou shouted, still fuming.  
  
I must have upset her.. Ryouga figured.  
  
So he leaned over, and kissed his "girlfriend."  
  
Ukyou's eyes widened more than an anime eye could ever widen. Her blood  
  
flowed, causing her to blush and her heart pounded. She stayed on for an unncessicary moment  
  
before her brain kicked in telling her something was horribly..horribly..wrong.  
  
"AGGGGGH! Get offa me you pervert!" Ukyou shouted and pushed Ryouga on his butt.  
  
"You mean your not my girlfriend?" he asked confused.  
  
"Where the heck didya get that idea!?" Ukyou spat. Ryouga blushed brightly.  
  
"I know your stupid, but your not that stupid!!!" Ukyou shouted.  
  
What happened to make Ryouga believe she was...his girlfriend?  
**********************************************  
  
"Akane!" Ranma shouted for the fifth time. "Shut up Ranma!" Akane said, and felt herself tense to grab a mallet  
  
that hadn't been used in so long,"I beleive in Ryouga! He's probably even forgotten all about it!" she shouted back.  
  
She didn't seem to get the irony of what she just said.  
  
"Are you kidding with that thick head, it probably take posioning to get him to forget! Oh wait, we can feed him  
  
your cooking!"he shouted, and then gulped as he saw a face he had hoped was long forgotten.  
  
A mallet came closer and closer until....  
  
Ranma reeled on the ground in pain. "You jerk!" Akane said, but feeling guilty immediatly dropped  
  
to her husband's side to see if she did any serious damage. Which was pretty unbelievable due to _his_  
  
thick headedness.  
*************************************************  
  
Nabiki Tendo happened to get a phone call that day. A distressed Ukyou was on the other line.  
  
"I'm calling you even though I know your a thieving,malicous rat who enjoys feeding off.."  
  
Nabiki interuppted her,"Oh stop with the flattery." she said bitterly.  
  
"Do you cover finding out why someone would act more like a jackass than usual?" Ukyou whimpered.  
  
"Lemme, guess Ryouga." Nabiki said with a grin.  
  
There was a very embarrassed noise on the other line.  
  
"Yes.." Ukyou finally muttered.  
  
"How much will you pay me."  
  
Ukyou sighed,"How much is Ryouga worth?" she asked.  
  
Nabiki laughed crazily,"I'm sorry but I don't work for free!" she said in between giggles.  
  
"5,000 yen." Ukyou propossed.  
  
"Hmmm..ok, deal. But any extra work and I get more money." Nabiki said.  
  
Ukyou sighed a "yes."  
  
"Ok, Kuno Nabiki is on her way!" Nabiki declared standing up.  
  
"KUNO!?" was the surprised sqwuak on the other end of the line.  
  
Click.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Shampoo yawned after a hard day of work. Sitting down in the now quiet Neko Haten she watched Mousse  
  
clean. He's always so faithful to me...and I never give him the time of day.. Shampoo wondered.  
  
He looked up at her with a weak smile and went back to cleaning.  
  
I feel like I did something I shouldn't have...  
  
Many side effects come with this powder.  
  
I...think Mousse is a pretty good guy..  
  
But if you really like someone all ready, some stupid powder isn't going to do much.  
  
Mousse.  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Ranma layed down in a pillow on top of Akane's lap as she finished wrapping the bandages around his head,  
  
it seemed since Ranma had been so used to not being malleted his head had forgotten any defensive actions.  
  
In other words his skull wasn't as thick as usual.  
  
"Ranma, I'm so sorry." Akane blurted out.  
  
"S'ok, Akane-kawaii.." Ranma was cut off as Akane gave him a little glomp.  
  
He wondered if anyone else in Nerima was feelingas great as he did now.  
  
Besides the splitting headache.  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  



End file.
